


au naturel

by lestered



Series: pff bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Slice of Life, really no sex just gratuitous nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestered/pseuds/lestered
Summary: “Playing Fortnite?” He replies hesitantly. “We were literally just talking about it.”“Not that, idiot. Why the hell are you naked?”





	au naturel

**Author's Note:**

> written for pff bingo 2019 (prompt: naked fortnite)

_ “And now, begin to use your imagination. Take a moment to see yourself in front of a beautifully decorated, glass elevator door. This glass door is etched and frosted, with the most amazing design on it. See this design in your mind. Reach out and feel the texture with your fingertips. Feel the temperature of the glass.” _

Dan fights his natural instinct to roll his eyes behind his eyelids and to stay in the moment. His therapist had told him that given his trouble staying awake while meditating, a guided meditation might do him some good.He can’t really tell if it is or not, but he tries not to think about it. Mindfulness. He doubts he’ll reach enlightenment this way, but he reckons it’d be nice to get his brain to shut up once in a while.

_ “This elevator will take you down to the deepest part of your subconscious.” _

Jesus Christ.

“JESUS CHRIST!”

Dan jolts slightly, his eyes flying open and glancing suspiciously to his side. He’s not so stupid as to think his brain is echoing his thoughts back at him - the voice is coming from the outside, it’s distinctly Phil’s, and it’s _ very _loud.

He rolls his eyes, and lowers the volume of his phone a bit, because Phil could be shouting for any number of reasons, lots of them being injury-related given his track record, and he’s not really up for continuing his guided meditation if it means unknowingly leaving his boyfriend to bleed out at the bottom of their staircase.

“Fuck! Shit, fucking… fuck fuck fuck shit FUCK!”

Dan snorts because now he knows exactly what’s got Phil so worked up. _ Career-ending, his language. _He wasn’t exaggerating. 

He takes his airpods out, because there’s no sense in trying to meditate when he could be upstairs watching Phil lose his shit over getting eliminated by some kid likely half his age.

He makes it to the lounge just in time to see Phil’s character take a fatal headshot, which prompts Phil to scream-groan and draw his arm back like he’s ready to rage-chuck his controller into the TV. He ends up settling for a couple fake throws before dropping the controller beside himself on the couch and slumping. It’s only then that he seems to notice Dan’s presence behind him, and tilts his head back, meeting Dan’s eyes with a small pout.

“I know the fake rage-throwing is probably cathartic for you or something,” Dan says in lieu of sympathy, “but I don’t fully trust you to not let the controller slip out of your hand and _ actually _ruin the TV.”

“Shut up,” Phil grumbles. “I was in the top five.”

“You poor soul,” Dan replies while dropping down to rest his forearms on the back of the couch. He’s in the process of trying to think up another cheeky comment when his eyes flicker down, and then widen a bit.

“Phil,” he leans down a little closer so his head is right next to Phil’s, “what the fuck are you doing?”

Phil furrows his eyebrows and rolls his head over along the back of the sofa so he’s facing Dan. 

“Playing Fortnite?” He answers hesitantly. “We were literally just talking about it.”

“Not that, idiot. Why the hell are you naked?”

“Oh,” Phil looks down as if he’s just now remembering that he’s bare-ass naked on their couch. “I just do it sometimes ever since you joked about it on tour. I was curious.” He turns his head back and smirks at Dan’s slightly incredulous expression. “It’s fun. It’s freeing.”

“Phil,” his voice pitches up a bit, “you can’t defile the sofa for the sake of a meme. We let _ guests _sit on this thing.”

Phil just raises an eyebrow at him and shifts closer so their noses brush. “Right, ‘cause me sitting on my bare ass is the most inappropriate thing that’s happened on this couch.”

“Oh shut up, you…” He’s cut off when Phil catches his lips in a warm, wet kiss. “...twat.” Dan mumbles against his mouth.

Phil just smiles and reaches back to thread his fingers into Dan’s messy, unwashed curls and tugs lightly. Dan groans.

“Aren’t you supposed to be meditating right now?” Phil asks when their lips finally part with a soft, wet smack.

Dan pulls back and fixes Phil with a deadpan stare. “Yeah, believe it or not, it’s not that easy to focus on mindfulness when you’re up here yelling and playing a battle royale game at full volume.”

“...Oh.” Phil’s tongue catches between his teeth when he laughs and Dan’s heart flips over in his chest as if he hasn’t seen this exact expression a million times before. Some things just never really wear off. “Right, sorry. I can take a break if you wanna go finish.”

Dan just bumps his nose lightly against Phil’s again and pecks him on the lips. “That’s alright, the imagery in this one was stupid. I think I’ll just skip to the bubble bath.”

He lets his gaze wander again, letting out a soft sigh while he looks over Phil’s messy quiff, his half-lidded eyes and wet lips, his slightly flushed chest and his cock resting half-hard against his thigh.

It’s annoying how Phil turns him on even in the midst of gamer rage, but he certainly doesn’t mind surrendering to it. He thinks Phil catches on, because he catches Dan’s bottom lip in between his teeth and gives it a playful bite. 

He might not be too pleased about Phil violating their poor sofa, but the bathtub is definitely fair game.

Mindfulness practice can probably wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come hmu on tumblr @phan-tasmal


End file.
